Brittana
by hemoriivera
Summary: NY, una de las mejores ciudades del América, donde puedes cumplir tus sueños. Parecía todo perfecto. Un trabajo, estudios y vivir con grandes amigos en un apartamento, pero para Santana no todo era perfecto. Ella sabía que le faltaba algo a su lado, algo que la hiciera sonreír de verdad cada día y ese algo era su mejor amiga, Brittany.


NY, una de las mejores ciudades del América, donde puedes cumplir tus sueños. Parecía todo perfecto. Un trabajo, estudios y vivir con grandes amigos en un apartamento, pero para Santana no todo era perfecto. Ella sabía que le faltaba algo a su lado, algo que la hiciera sonreír de verdad cada día y ese algo era su mejor amiga, Brittany. Y lo que no sabía Santana era que ella había preparado una sorpresa especial para su vuelta a Lima..

"Ultimo día de trabajo, por fin!"

Santana no dejaba de pensar en que esa misma tarde al acabar se iría a Lima a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con su familia, aunque le daba miedo dejar a Kurt y a Rachel solos por Navidad, esos dos podrían destruir el apartamento con sus fiestas.

El reloj marcaba las 15:00, cambio de turno. Santana fue corriendo a por sus cosas, saliendo disparada del bar camino al apartamento, tenía que hacer un montón de cosas antes de ir al aeropuerto. Nada más entrar al apartamento se quito la ropa y camino hacia el baño para ducharse mientras pensaba en que ponerse. Salió de la ducha y cogió el primer conjunto de ropa que tenía en el armario, no quería deshacer la maleta, le había costado cerrarla. Buscaba con rapidez su móvil y cuando lo encontró miro la hora, 16:33. Tenía menos de media hora para llegar al aeropuerto. Cogió su maleta y el bolso, saliendo con rapidez del apartamento mientras llamaba a un taxi y en menos de cinco minutos ya había un taxi en la puerta del edificio. Se subió a este y el hombre arranco, conduciendo mientras ella le escribía a su madre "SMS: Mamá, voy camino al aeropuerto, cuando llegue te aviso" Mientras miraba por la ventana escucho el móvil, tenía un mensaje "SMS: Una amiga ira a buscarte al aeropuerto, dice que se muere de ganas de verte" "SMS: ¿Una amiga? Mamá, no me interesa ver a las viejas de tus amigas" "SMS: No refunfuñes Santana, veras como te dará alegría verla" "SMS: Bueno mamá, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos" Santana bajo corriendo del taxi al ver la hora, yendo a fracturar las maletas y entrando en el avión. Nada más sentarse sintió como el avión despegaba y ella cerró los ojos, sonriendo al recordar todo lo que paso en Lima.

22:00, la hora que marcaba en el reloj del aeropuerto de Lima. Tenía frio, había sido una tonta al no haberse puesto una sudadera o coger un abrigo. Buscaba con la mirada a alguna amiga de su madre o algún familiar, nada, el aeropuerto estaba desierto. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando ve un cartel que dice "Santana" en grande. Gruñe al ver que está colgado de una columna, acercándose a esta y cogiendo el cartel, dándose cuenta de que hay algo escrito detrás "Bienvenida de vuelta a Lima, ¿me echas de menos? Hay un camino de flechas que te llevara a un pequeño sitio, síguelo y descubrirás quien soy" [Como esto sea una broma de mi padre le mato] pensaba Santana, guardando el cartel en el bolso y caminando siguiendo por las flechas, abrazándose a si misma por el frio. Llegaba casi a las afueras del Lima cuando otro cartel le llamo la atención, estaba justo al lado de una bolsa. Cogió el cartel y leyó lo que decía "A estas horas debe de hacer frio, ¿no? Mi sudadera favorita está en la bolsa, es para ti" Abrió la bolsa encontrando una sudadera negra con una cara feliz. Le sonaba esa sudadera, demasiado. Se puso la sudadera, oliendo el aroma que desprendía. Sin duda, sabia de quien era. Retomo el camino y salió a las afueras de Lima, entrando en el bosque, caminando mientras miraba a los lados, estaba iluminado con pequeñas farolas de mano. Llego a lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago junto a una casita, las luces estaban encendidas. Ese sitio le hacía recordar tantas cosas… Al acercarse a la casita vio otro cartel "¿Recuerdas el tiempo que pasamos las dos juntas aquí? Era nuestro pequeño secreto…adoraba venir aquí cada día después del entrenamiento…Echo de menos tu sonrisa, tus sweet lady kisses, tus ojos…Te echo de menos Santana" ella leyó mientras una voz detrás de ella hablaba, diciendo justo lo que había en el cartel. Esa voz…Santana dejo todo en el suelo y se giro para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

¿Qué haces aquí? -le dijo la morena sin dejar de abrazarla-

Tu madre me dijo que venias para Navidad y pensé en hacerte una sorpresa…-susurro la rubia devolviéndole el abrazo, besando su mejilla-

Santana no sabía que decir, sólo quería hacer una cosa. Cogió a Britt por las mejillas y la beso de la forma más dulce y tierna que sabía, aún temiendo que esta se alejara, pero no lo hizo, la rubia le siguió el beso, sonriendo sobre sus labios.

¿Te gustaría pasar la noche de navidad a mi lado, Santana? –susurro al separarse, viendo como esta asintió- He preparado una cena especial, para una chica especial

Britt cogió la mano de San, llevándola dentro de la casa, dejando ver el principio de una noche especial para ambas.


End file.
